Orphans
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: High school AU. When 15 year old Clove Odair and her fraternal twin brother Finnick lose their parents in a fire, they become orphans. Multiple pairings! Warning: Characters may seem OOC. Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clove turned over in her bed, the smell of smoke causing her to open her eyes. Fire surrounded her. The house was on fire.

Clove frantically got out of bed and ran out of her burning room. She scooped her cat Buttercup up in her arms on the way out. Buttercup has caramel colored eyes and a dark yellow coat. **(A/N: I know Buttercup is actually Prim****'s cat, but he belongs to Clove in this story.)**

Clove made a move to find her parents and her brother Finnick, and get them out of the burning house. She ran into her parents` room to find their bodies unconscious on the floor. She knew there was no chance of saving them, but she had a chance to save her brother, as his room was closest to the front door.

Clove ran through the door of Finnick's room to see him on the floor unconscious.

"Finn!" Clove screamed and kneeled beside him. She stuffed Buttercup inside her zip-up sweatshirt, zipped it up, threw Finnick's arm over her shoulder and dragged him out of the house.

Clove dropped Finnick onto the grass and fell down next to him. The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was screams of pain, as her parents burned to death, and the sound of sirens.

~Line break~

In a graveyard, Clove and Finnick sadly looked at their parents` graves. Clove burst into hysterical tears, and a sad, silent Finnick held her in a hug and stroked her hair, attempting to comfort her. Buttercup, who sat on the ground between the two, let out a pitiful yowl. That's his way of showing sadness.

A 30 year old woman with curly blonde hair, fair skin and light blue eyes walked over to them. She was wearing a white blouse, jeans, and white flats. Light pink lipstick donned her lips.

"Hello. My name is Effie Trinket, and I own Trinket's Orphanage. Since you two are now orphans, you are required to come live with me. And before you ask; yes, you may bring your cat with you. I allow pets at my orphanage as long as they stay in your room and are not dangerous. And this little guy certainly does not look dangerous." Effie reached down and stroked Buttercup's head. He did not make a sound. **(A/N: I didn't want Effie to have that outrageous appearance of hers.)**

Effie led the kids to her pink Honda Civic and she drove towards the orphanage. Clove, Buttercup, and Finnick sat in the backseat.

"I had Sal buy some clothes for you." She said to Clove and Finnick. "Sal is my butler. He does whatever I say."

"You have a butler?" Finnick asked incredulously.

"Yes." Effie replied. "My parents were rich, so when they died, I got all of their money. They had a shitload of it. So I used some of the money to open Trinket's Orphanage, and some of it to hire Sal, and I use the rest of it for whatever else I need and want. I certainly hope the clothes fit you. If they don't, I can always take you two shopping."

"Oh look, we're here." Effie pulled into the parking lot of Trinket's Orphanage and parked her car. Sal opened up the doors for her and the newest orphans.

"Thank you, Sal." Effie said. She gave her butler some money. He put it in his pocket and walked inside the orphanage, followed by Effie, Clove, Finnick and Buttercup.

**A/N: Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Effie led Clove and Finnick down a hallway full of rooms. Buttercup stayed close to Clove.

Effie stopped in front of a room. "This is your room." She told Finnick.

Finnick simply said "thanks", and walked into his room. He closed the door.

Finnick's POV

A large dark-skinned boy with matching dark eyes was folding up freshly-cleaned clothes and putting them in drawers. "Effie gets mad at us if we don't fold clothes, just to let you know." He said to me.

"Thanks for the tip." I said to him.

He offered a hand to shake. "Name's Thresh. I'm your roommate."

I took his hand and shook it. "Finnick. That's quite a handshake you got."

Thresh chuckled. "Gotta stay in shape for football. Do you play?"

"Yeah, I played at my old school. My fraternal twin sister Clove played volleyball." I replied.

"Well, you should play for our school, Panem High. We don't have very many sophomores on our team." Thresh said.

_He's a sophomore__? With his size, I thought he was a senior! _I thought incredulously.

I must have said that out loud, because Thresh chuckled. "I get that a lot. It's all right; my size is nothing to be scared of, unless you're on a rival team."

"I think I might join your team." I said.

"Couch Brutus's tryouts are brutal, just to let you know." Thresh said, pulling a pull-up sweatshirt on over his white tank top.

"My couch had brutal tryouts too, so I should be able to handle it." I said, buttoning up a light blue button-down shirt.

Effie came in through the door. "Oh good, the clothes fit you." She said to me.

"Yep. They do." I said.

"Your sister is in the living room with the others, and she's being anti-social. Maybe if you come, she'll talk a little." Effie said.

"Clove refuses to talk to new people unless I'm around." I said. I walked out of my room, followed by Thresh and Effie. We went into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clove's POV

Finnick took a seat next to me on a couch. On the other side of him was his girlfriend, Annie. They started dating at the end of last year.

Finnick intertwined his right hand with her left and spoke. "My name's Finnick Odair. The girl I'm holding hands with is my girlfriend, Annie. But I guess you guys already know that. I lost my parents to a fire not too long ago. I'm 15 and a sophomore."

Annie spoke next. "I'm getting kinda sick of Effie making us do this every time new orphans come. My name's Annie Cresta. I'm 15, Finnick's girlfriend, and my parents abandoned me. I'm a member of the volleyball team at Panem High School. I room with Foxy."

A girl with fire-red hair, amber eyes, and fox-like features spoke next. "I'm Finch Foxworthy, but everyone here calls me Foxy. I'm 15, Marvel's girlfriend, and the girl who looks like a mini version of me is my 12 year old sister Stella. Our parents died in a car wreck. A drunk driver hit them. We were at home. I am also a member of the volleyball team at Panem High School."

Stella spoke next. "I'm Stella. I'm 12, and I room with Primrose, better known as Prim."

Everyone else introduced themselves. All of the teenagers are 15, and Prim and Stella are 12. Every girl has a boyfriend. Rue is dating Thresh, Katniss, Prim's sister, is dating Peeta. Foxy is dating Marvel (but you already knew that), and Johanna is dating a guy named Lucas, who doesn't live here, unlike the other guys. Prim and Stella are single, like me.

I spoke. "I'm Clove. I'm Finnick's fraternal twin sister, and I room with Johanna. I played volleyball at my old school. Finnick played football. I have a cat named Buttercup, who is currently sleeping in my room. I am single."

"You speak!" Johanna exclaimed. "I thought you were mute, 'cause when I said hi to you, you didn't say hi back."

"I don't really like meeting new people." I said in a slightly quiet tone, but loud enough for the others to hear me.

"We don't either, to tell you the truth." Katniss said.

Effie called for dinner, and everyone rushed to the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clove's POV

After about a week of staying at the orphanage, Finn and I became friends with the other orphans. I was already friends with Annie, though.

Effie enrolled us in school with them. Our first school day is today.

Effie drove us all to school in her minivan. Once she got to Panem High School, she parked her car.

Effie noticed the tense expression on my face and said "I know the idea of starting a new school may seem scary, but you'll be fine."

"Yeah, Clove. It really will. You have friends going to school with you, so everything will be all right." Annie gave me a smile to reassure me.

I took a deep breath and said "Let's do this."

"Atta girl!" Johanna exclaimed. We got out of the car and walked into the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clove's POV

My first class today is gym. I have it with Johanna, Foxy, and Lucas, Johanna's boyfriend; who Johanna had introduced me to before school started, after I had found my locker.

In the locker room, all of the girls changed into their gym clothes. My gym clothes were a red T-shirt with a black Three Days Grace logo on it, black Converse, white socks that were not overly long but not overly short, and black spandex shorts. Three Days Grace is my all time favourite band.

Before gym class, I was wearing blue jeans that were ripped at the knees, a grey tank top, and a black leather jacket. I had worn the Converse to school anyway, and you had to wear sneakers for gym, so I didn't bother to bring an extra pair of shoes. No need to.

I put my hair in a ponytail and Foxy playfully whistled at me. ''Damn girl! Nice legs!''

I blushed. ''Thanks, I guess.''

Foxy and Johanna put their hair in ponytails, and we walked out of the locker room.

Cato's POV

I was sitting on the bleachers next to Lucas and my identical twin sister Madge's boyfriend Gloss.

''What a hottie!'' Gloss exclaimed out of the blue. ''If I wasn't dating your super hot sister, I would SO wanna get with that!''

I followed Gloss's gaze to see a black haired girl with chocolate brown eyes and freckles dotting her nose talking to Finch and Johanna. The spandex shorts she was wearing showed off her smooth fair skinned legs very nicely. I have never seen her before. She is fucking gorgeous!

_This girl is __the most beautiful girl I've ever seen_, I thought as I stared at...no...ogled her.

''OI! CATO!'' Lucas exclaimed; startling me, and making me stop ogling the black haired girl. ''Quit ogling that girl!''

I smirked. ''No.'' I continued ogling her.

''Okay, but don't blame me if Johanna chops your balls off.'' Lucas said to me.

''Why would Johanna chop my balls off?" I asked him, genuinely confused.

''Because you're ogling her new friend Clove. You know how pissed Jo gets when guys ogle her friends.'' Lucas replied.

''So her name is Clove.'' I said with interest.

''I'm gonna go sit with Jo.'' Lucas walked away and sat by Johanna.

Clove's POV

''Yo, Glimmer! Get your ass over here and come sit with us!'' Johanna called to a pretty blonde girl with emerald green eyes. She came over to us and sat next to Foxy.

''Glimmer, this is our new friend Clove Odair. Clove, this is Glimmer Stoddard, one of our friends.'' Foxy said.

''Hi.'' Glimmer said to me. She pleasantly smiled.

''Hey.'' I said.

''Good, you two know each other, and now we can all be friends!'' Foxy exclaimed in happiness.

Her smile changed to a frown. ''Hey, Jo, look who's ogling Clove.'' Foxy said to Johanna. She pointed to a gorgeous guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Johanna looked at the guy and groaned. ''Oh shit.''

Glimmer followed Johanna's gaze. ''Oh no.'' She let out a groan too.

I looked at the guy and then I asked ''okay, who is that guy? And what's so bad about him?''

''That guy is Cato Dixon. He's a jerk, and the school playboy. He flirts with girls, dates them for a week or two, gets in their pants, and then dumps them. I would know; I dated him at the beginning of last year.'' Glimmer said.

''And now she's dating a guy named Max; has been ever since Cato dumped her. He is in our grade.'' Foxy said to me.

''And he is amazing.'' Glimmer gushed. She turned to me. ''But back to Cato...don't EVER fall for him, Clove. Unless you wanna get your heart broken.''

''I'll keep that in mind.'' I said.

Johanna's POV

The gym teacher and coach of the volleyball team, Coach Enobaria, announced that we would be playing two-on-two volleyball today. The first match was Lucas and Foxy against Glimmer and Kate. It was a pretty even match, because both Glimmer and Foxy are on the volleyball team, but Foxy and Lucas won by two points.

Next, it was me and Clove against Gloss and Cato.

''This is gonna be fun.'' I said to Clove with a smirk.

Coach Enobaria blew her whistle, signaling the start of the match.

I had the first serve. I bounced the ball a few times to warm up and threw the ball upwards and did an overhand serve. Gloss failed to catch the ball, and it went over the net and bounced on the opposite side.

''GLOSS, YOU SUCK!'' Cato yelled at Gloss.

''Sheesh, Dixon, calm your man boobs.'' I said to him. Before you ask...no, Cato does not actually have man boobs. No guy in this school has man boobs.

The match continued, and Cato managed to get a point.

It was now Cato's turn to serve. He threw the ball in the air, but it didn't go very high. I quickly ran to the right despite the fact that it looked like it was going to go out of bounds and managed to volley it back to Clove, who passed back with a bump and I spiked it.

At the end of the match, Clove and I had whooped Gloss and Cato's asses BAD.

''Stick to football, boys.'' I said to them, and Clove and I walked over to the bleachers. We sat down next to the other girls and Lucas.

Coach Enobaria walked over to us. She spoke to Clove. ''That was really impressive. With Johanna's spikes and your speed, our volleyball team will kick some serious butt. How would you like a spot on the volleyball team?''

''I would like that a lot.'' Clove said.

''Great. You get an automatic spot. You don't have to try out because you already proved to me that you're good enough to make the team. Next practice is on Tuesday.'' Coach Enobaria walked away.

Glimmer gaped at Clove. ''Coach Enobaria NEVER gives anyone an automatic spot! The only time anyone got an automatic spot was when Johanna automatically became team captain last year!''

Clove smirked. ''I'm just that awesome.''

''Hell yeah you are!'' I high-fived Clove.

Cato's POV

''Dude, we got our asses whooped BAD.'' Gloss said to me.

''Yep,'' I said, popping the p.

''It was to be expected. I mean, we DID play against the captain of the volleyball team.'' Gloss said, referring to Johanna. ''Her spikes are BRUTUAL.''

''Clove has some really impressive speed. She's the fastest player I've ever seen. She's even faster than Finch, and that's REALLY saying something.'' I said.

''Coach Enobaria gave Clove an automatic spot on the team.'' Lucas said, walking over to us.

''No wonder.'' I said, looking at the girl who had helped Johanna whoop me and Gloss's asses.

Clove's POV

Cato walked over to us. ''Nice work.'' He said.

Johanna smirked. ''I know.''

''I was talking to Clove.'' Cato said, and then he walked away.

Cato's POV

Only one thought formed in my head as I walked away: _I have a crush on Clove_.

**A/N: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clove's POV

On the drive home from school that day, I told Effie how Johanna and I completely whopped Gloss and Cato's butts, and how I got an automatic spot on the volleyball team.

''That must've been really impressive to see.'' Effie said, referring to the butt-whooping.

''It was!'' Foxy exclaimed enthusiastically.

Effie parked her car in the orphanage parking lot, and I went to my room. I put my iPOd on the dock in my room. I took my iPod to school with me today. I always take it to school, so I can listen to it if I ever get bored during free time.

I selected the song Riot by Three Days Grace.

The music started, and I sang along.

**If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up**

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

Buttercup meowed, demanding attention. I picked him up and began to pet him. He purred happily.

''I can't stop thinking about what the girls said about Cato.'' I said to Buttercup as I pet him. Yes, I talk to my cat. Don't judge.

''They said he was a jerk, but I don't believe that. I mean, he congratulated me on my win in gym class. But I don't know him that well; so I really don't know what to think, to be honest.'' I said.

Buttercup just yawned and went to sleep.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, cats are IMPOSSIBLE to talk to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**One week later...**_

Cato's POV

I was in chemistry class. I have Clove, Marvel, and Finch in my class.

Mr. Beetee announced that we would be doing a lab in partners. Clove asked Finch to be her partner, but Finch said that she was already partners with Marvel.

''I'll be your partner.'' I offered.

''Um, okay.'' Clove said. She went over to the desk I was sitting at and sat in the chair next to mine. We put on lab coats and goggles.

I read the lab sheet. ''We need to put this jar of ice on the Bunsen Burner.'' I fired up the Bunsen Burner and put the jar of ice on it. Clove sat there, pale and frozen, her eyes looking like a deer caught in headlights.

''You okay, Clove?'' I asked her in concern. She said nothing. She simply walked up to Mr. Beetee`s desk and said she needed to leave. Then she left.

Clove's POV

I hate fire. I really do. Every time I see fire, images of my burning house and dead parents pop in my mind, and I can't get rid of them. Cato probably thinks I'm an idiot after seeing me so fucking helpless. I slumped against the wall with a sigh.

Cato's POV

I walked out into the hallway and saw Clove, slumped against the wall, crying.

''Clove?'' I asked.

She looked at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers. ''Don't look at me.'' She sobbed hysterically.

I couldn't help myself, I had to comfort her.

I sat down next to Clove and held her in my arms. A shiver was sent throughout my body when I touched her. ''It's okay, Clove.'' I said to her softly.

''No, it isn't!'' Clove exclaimed slightly defensively. ''You have no idea what it's like to be so fucking helpless! It's humiliating. You probably think I'm an idiot for running out like that.''

''No I don't. I think you're a great girl. I really do.'' I said.

''You're just saying that 'cause you wanna get in my pants.'' Clove snapped.

''What makes you think that?'' I asked, even though I knew what the answer probably was.

''My friends told me about you being a playboy.'' Clove replied.

''I used to be a playboy, but I'm not anymore. I stopped being that way ever since the beginning of this year.'' I said.

''Prove it.'' Clove snapped.

''Okay.'' I said. ''When I first laid eyes on you, I knew I had a crush on you. I had never seen anyone so beautiful. EVER.''

''Really?'' Clove asked.

''Really.'' I said firmly. ''Now tell me why you and ran out of class.''

Clove wiped the tears out of her eyes. ''Ever since my parents died, I've been afraid of fire. I hate Effie for making me take chemistry.''

I was about to open my mouth to ask who Effie was, when Clove said ''she's the owner of Trinket's Orphanage, where I live.''

Tears formed in Clove's eyes again. ''Please don't make fun of me!''

''I would never do that.'' I planted a kiss on her forehead and started to walk back into class.

Clove's POV

I wiped the tears out of my eyes and stared at Cato's retreating form.

_I think I'm crushing on Cato. No, I KNOW I'm crushing on him_, I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Friday...**_

Cato's POV

It was lunch time now. I was having trouble deciding where to sit.

Madge noticed this. "You can sit with me and my friends if you want." She said.

"Why, just to watch you make kissy faces with Gloss and Cashmere make kissy faces with Gale?" I asked in amusement. "No thanks." Cashmere was the best friend of Madge, and the identical twin of Gloss. Gale was her boyfriend.

I spotted Clove sitting at a table with her friends and said "I found a place to sit."

"Okay." Madge said. She went to sit with her friends. I made my way over to the table Clove and her friends were at.

Clove's POV

"So, Clove, after having your first practice as a member of our volleyball team, what's your opinion of it?" Rue asked. She was sitting next to Thresh, and across from me.

"Our team is great." I said. "Foxy is really fast, but not as fast as me, and Johanna has awesome spikes, as well as Glimmer; but Johanna has the best spikes. Everyone on the team is really nice to me. I'm glad to be on the team."

Glimmer smiled. "We're glad to have you on the team."

Cato walked over and asked if he could sit with us.

"Sure, man", said Marvel. Cato sat next to me.

Cato leaned towards me and whispered in my ear "can I talk to you, alone?"

I nodded and followed him out of the cafeteria.

Cato's POV

"Clove, will you go out with me? I really like you." I said to her.

She nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

"Great. See you at the movies at 8." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Clove's POV

Foxy, Katniss, and Jo had found out about my movie date with Cato tonight, and they were not happy about it. Rue was, though.

Foxy, Katniss, and Jo are convinced Cato was still a playboy, and I have to convince them that he is not.

"He's changed, girls. He really has." I said.

"Yeah right." Jo said. She scoffed in disbelief.

"It's true!" I protested. "I've gotten to know him better, and I really like him."

"Oh shit. One of our fellow orphans has fallen for Cato. The apocalypse is coming!" Katniss exclaimed.

"Let Clove go out with Cato." Rue said. "I've seen the way he looks at her, and it's not at all like how he looks at other girls."

"Yeah." Thresh said. "During drills, all he would talk about was Clove. He really likes her, and he doesn't just want sex, like he did with the other girls he dated. He's a changed dude."

"See, I told you, Cato has changed. Now, which outfit should I wear for the date?" I asked.

Katniss took an outfit out of my closet. The outfit was white wedges, black skinny jeans, a white tank top and a black blazer jacket. The others left the room so I could put on my outfit.

When I got out of my room and walked into the living room, where the others were, Johanna let out a playful wolf whistle.

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Is there any reason you look so schmancy?" He asked me.

Katniss snorted. "Oh Finnick, you're so naive."

"Clove is going on her very first date with Cato!" Rue exclaimed.

This caused Peeta to spit out the water he was drinking. "C-Cato?"

"Yes, Cato." I said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Effie's waiting out front with her Honda Civic."

With that said, I left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cato's POV

Clove and I ordered popcorn and soda, and then we gave our tickets to the ticket guy, and made our way into the movie theatre to see The Vow.

Clove was crying during the super-emotional scene where Paige got her memory of her love for Leo back. I put my arm around her and she said ''I'm a softie, okay? Don't judge.''

''Don't worry, I won't. Most people cry during emotional scenes like this. It's normal.'' I said.

''This scene reminds me of when I realized my first crush.'' Clove said.

''Who was your first crush?'' I asked, sounding genuinely interested.

''Not was, Cato, IS, and it's you.'' Clove said.

_Did I just hear what I think I just heard? _I thought. Then I thought _yes, I did just hear what I think I just heard_.

''I can understand if you don't feel the same way. I mean, the popular guy liking the unpopular orphan girl, that's crazy, isn't it?'' Clove asked.

''No, it isn't. And I feel the same way.'' I leaned my face closer to hers and kissed her lips.

Clove's POV

''Do-does that mean you'll be my boyfriend?'' I stammered, blushing.

''Does this answer your question?'' Cato chuckled, kissing me again.

''Yep.'' I said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Third person POV

The orphans were really happy Clove had gotten herself a boyfriend. The youngest ones said it sounded like a high school fairytale. The unpopular girl fell for the popular guy, he fell for her too, they began to date, and the unpopular girl became popular.

This was exactly what happened to Clove. Because she is Cato's girlfriend, she became quite popular, since Cato is the quarterback of the football team. And her friends did too, simply because they were her friends.

Clove's POV

I was wearing blue denim skinny jeans and my volleyball varsity jacket to school today. On the front, it had the letters PHS, meaning Panem High School, and on the back, it had my last name. All the varsity jackets are like that. The varsity jackets are blue, just like our jerseys. All of the other girls were wearing their jackets too.

Today is my first game day playing for this team, and I am so fucking pumped that it's ridiculous! I was in the last class of the day, math, and I could hardly focus on my worksheet. I was too busy thinking about the game.

"You do know that the whole point of class is to actually do work, right, Clove?" Johanna smirked from beside me.

"You're one to talk, Jo. At least Clove has some of this worksheet done. Whereas you haven't even finished the first question." Glimmer pointed to Johanna's worksheet.

"Just finish the worksheet, girls. It's not that hard." Foxy said.

"Easy for you to say, Junior Einstein." Glimmer retorted. Foxy has honors in all of her classes. She's a fucking genius, hence why Glimmer calls her Junior Einstein.

Katniss turned to me. "The football team got let out of class early for their game, since our game is after school. Do you wanna leave and go watch them? I don't think Mr. Abernathy will notice." She gestured to our math teacher, who was passed out on his desk due to drinking too much alcohol, as usual. Rue was not in math class right now. She's a cheerleader, like Annie, and the cheerleaders had been let out of class early to get ready for the football game, same as the football players.

"How the hell does Mr. Abernathy still have his job?" Glimmer asked.

"Who cares? Let's go!" I exclaimed. We put our worksheets in our binders and walked out of the door.

~Line break~

When we got outside to the football field, I noticed Rue and Annie waving to us. They were sitting on the bleachers. Madge and Cashmere were sitting next to them. They were in their cheerleading uniforms, and their hair was up; Annie and Madge's hair in a high ponytail, Rue and Cashmere's hair in a bun similar to a ballerina's. Lucas, Max, and Peeta met up with us outside. They do not play any sports.

The cheerleading uniforms were a skirt and tank top ensemble, with super short black spandex built in under the skirt to hide their underwear. The cheerleading uniforms were blue. All of our sports team uniforms are blue, because that's Panem High`s official color.

"Are we too late? Did we miss the game?" I asked. I didn't want to miss Finn's first football game playing for Panem High, because he and Annie had promised to come watch my volleyball game, same as Cato.

Cashmere shook her head. "No, the game hasn't started yet. The guys are in the locker room, getting a pep talk from Coach Brutus."

I heard a yell of "Rue! Annie! Madge! Cashmere! Get your asses over here now!" The yell came from Delly Cartright, the super bitchy head cheerleader.

Rue groaned. "We gotta go, girls. Queen Bitch is calling."

"I guess that means the game is about to start, then." I said.

Madge nodded. "Yep. It does." She broke into a sprint and followed the other girls over to where Delly was waiting.

Rue's POV

I watched as Thresh and the other guys ran onto the field, donned in their football gear. Clove, Foxy, Katniss, and Johanna were cheering loudly for their boyfriends.

Delly turned to them and yelled "the only ones who get to cheer are us!"

See what I mean when I said "Queen Bitch"?

Cato's POV

I spot Clove and the other girls cheering for us. Delly turned to them and yelled "the only ones who get to cheer are us!"

I saw Johanna roll her eyes, and I rolled my eyes too.

_What a bitch_, I thought to myself as Delly told the other cheerleaders to start the cheer.

The cheerleaders started their cheer.

"Panem High is dynamite! Don't mess with dynamite!" Madge exclaimed.

Annie followed up. "Because if you mess with dynamite it goes tick, tick, tick, tick…"

The whole squad got in a huge pyramid, with Delly on the top. Cashmere and Madge were holding her up with their hands.

The mascot lit a stick of dynamite. Just as it was about to explode, Delly did a spiral in the air. When the dynamite exploded, she landed in the hands of Cashmere and Madge.

Delly put her hands in the air and yelled "Boom! Dynamite!"

The whole squad yelled "Boom! Boom! DYNAMITE!"

The cheerleading squad for the school we were playing today, Sisco High School, started their cheer.

"Bang, bang, choo-choo train!

Come on, SHS, do your thang!

Stand up it's time to shout!  
Come on SHS, yell it out!

Say it loud!  
Say it proud!

We are SHS

And we're gonna wow the crowd!"

-Line break-

Marvel threw the ball to me. I ran after it and caught it, and I ran towards the goal. The other team's players tried to stop me. I tackled player after player and yelled "Finnick!"

Finnick was closest to the goal. He ran and made a diving catch, charged to the goal and landed a touchdown. And that's basically what happened for the rest of the game.

-Line break-

Clove smiled at me and Finnick. "That was great, guys."

I planted a kiss on her lips. "Thanks. Now let's go to that volleyball game of yours."

We walked off the football field.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Clove's POV

The girls and I were changed into our uniforms, with our hair up in ponytails. I was ready to kick some serious ass! We were playing my former school, Sisco High School. The football team played them as well.

I didn't really like Sisco High. It was full of bitches like Delly, and playboys like Cato used to be. I was SO looking forward to creaming Sisco High.

''Ready to kick some serious SHS ass?" Glimmer asked.

I smirked. ''You know it.''

We walked into the gym. When we got in the gym, we noticed Sisco High was already on their side of the net. We got on our side of the net.

Coach Enobaria blew her whistle, signaling the start of the game.

Sisco High had the first serve. One of the girls bounced the ball a few times to warm up and threw the ball upwards and did an overhand serve. Foxy quickly ran towards the ball and bumped it over the net. We got a point because the Sisco High team sucks.

_It was humiliating to play for them_, I thought.

''MAYA, YOU SUCK ASS AT VOLLEYBALL! THAT POINT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OURS!'' The captain yelled at the girl named Maya, who had failed to catch the ball, costing them a point.

''I feel kinda bad for Maya. Sisco High's captain is a bitch.'' Glimmer whispered to me.

''No kidding.'' I whispered in agreement.

The match continued. Glimmer did an underhand serve, the captain caught it, and the ball sailed over the net. I quickly ran towards the ball and bumped it to Johanna, who spiked the ball over the net, earning us another point.

It was now SHS captain's turn to serve. She threw the ball in the air, but it didn't go very high. I quickly ran to the right despite the fact that it looked like it was going to go out of bounds and managed to volley it back to Foxy, who passed it to Johanna with a bump and Jo spiked it.

At the end of the match, we had whooped SHS's asses BAD.

Cato, Finnick, and Annie got off of the bleachers and ran over to us. Cato and Finn put me on their shoulders, while Annie pumped her fists and yelled ''Clove! Clove! Clove!''

To tell you the truth, I wasn't really into the whole being an orphan thing in the beginning. But now, I realize that it isn't that bad.

It isn't bad at all.

THE END

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
